wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Расы жреца
Альянс Большинство жрецов Альянса служат Свету, но не все. Исключение - Ночные Эльфы - они служат Элуне Люди Жрецы В то время как дренеи были первой известной расой, которая была связана с силами Света, люди были первыми, кто нашел Священный Свет на Азероте, и были ответственными за передачу религии другим расам, в основном высшим эльфам и дворфам. Религия учит ее последователей быть добродетельными в жизни, и эта религия является более философской чем теистической. Святые воины, известные как паладины, уполномочены этой религией. Клерики Североземья были людьми - жрецами, которые служили на поле битвы как целители во время Первой войны. Дренеи Жрецы Аналогично исконно обитающим в Азероте расам, Дренеи так же не чужды практикам Света и имеют в своем числе жрецов; однако происхождение данного класса у дренеев весьма специфично: с религией их познакомили загадочные Наару, применившие имманентные им силы Света в помощь дренеям, позволив им пересечь Великую Тьму в поисках безопасного убежища от Пылающего Легиона. Лидеры Легиона разыскивали дренеев с целью их уничтожения, так как видели в них предателей, Наару же (морфологически - прямые производные Света) являли собой естественного оппонента-антагониста Легиона. Таким образом, можно сказать, что дренейская раса обязана своим выживанием непосредственно Свету, что отражается и по сей день в особой набожности жрецов-дренеев. Дренеи-жрецы стали доступны как играбельные персонажи в World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Дворфы Жрецы Дворфы стальгорна познали Священный Свет от своих союзников - людей а также, большинство Дворфов Жрецов являются членами Собора Света. Вслед за открытием свидетельства, связывающего дварфов с титанами, много дворфийских жрецов стали учеными и историками. Ночные Эльфы Жрецы The night elven priesthood is the only major priesthood in the Alliance to not follow the Light, as the night elves have been practicing their own religion since long before their contact with the races of the Eastern Kingdoms. Until recently, like the Sentinels, the priesthood was a strictly female order, who worshiped the moon goddess Elune. The night elves believe that she is the protector of all living things and helps living things grow and avoid conflict, and has helped their race thrive, grow and survive. Though the Sisters of Elune are still the highest religious order, male priests are now trained. In both genders, the priesthood (including player characters) appears to worship Elune exclusively. Some night elves revere one or all of the five Dragon Aspects, and are known as the Sect of the Dragons. Гномы Жрецы На данный момент нет информации о том, послушниками чего являются жрецы-гномы, однако это уже точная связка раса-класс, которая появилась в дополнении: World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Воргены Жрецы Worgen are naturally drawn to and revere the wolf Ancient, Goldrinn, who in a way, is the progenitor of their race. Some worgen, having had a natural connection to nature, have also taken up druidism. Typically, those whose minds have been brought back from feralcy will continue to revere the same concepts they did prior to their turning into a worgen (such as the Gilneans, many of whom still believe in the Light). It is seen though that some of those who have been turned also embrace and revere the nature related spirits that resulted in the worgen concurrently with their former beliefs. Орда Жрецы Орды следуют разным религиям, у троллей собственная древняя религия, отрекшиеся поклоняются тьме, являясь членами Культа Забытой Тьмы, эльфы крови поклоняются свету (некоторые эльфы крови выбрали темный путь поклонения демонической энергии. Эльфы крови Жрецы While their outlook has changed since the days they called themselves high elves, the blood elves still follow the Holy Light. After turning to demonic energies to sate their magical addiction, it can be argued the blood elves' actions have not been true to the virtues of The Light, and these behaviors and attitudes contradict its teachings. However, blood elf priests appear to continue calling upon the Light's powers, though such power may be derived from faith to an as-yet-unnamed high elven god. Their Light power is much stronger now. Blood elves gained power by sapping Light energy from the captive naaru M'uru (see also Blood Knights). Blood elf priests are a character option in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Отрекшиеся Жрецы After awakening from the Lich King's control, The Forsaken chose to abandon many of the morals and beliefs they held during their natural lives. However, those who were priests during their lives have not abandoned religion or become agnostic. Because of their changes, the Forsaken have embraced a twisted version of their former religion, the antithesis of The Holy Light, known simply as Forgotten Shadow. Dark priests are like the religion's archbishops, ruling over wide territories. Тролли Жрецы Most Priests throughout the various troll societies of Azeroth, including the Darkspear trolls of the Horde, follow an ancient tribal religion known as Voodoo, which worships and invokes powerful spirits which the trolls refer to as Loa. After a battle, the priests often decapitates the foe and shrink the head, so that the spirit of the foe will not escape. They practice voodoo magic and are highly feared for their shadow magic. Some trolls are followers of the Blood God Hakkar the Soulflayer, a tradition that has existed for generations, born in the ancient Gurubashi Empire. Таурены жрецы With the arrival of Cataclysm, the Tauren have the ability to become priests. It is possible that they use the light of the Sun in their spells just like Tauren paladins do, as opposed to the Holy Light. If this is the case, it would similar to how the Night Elf priests use the power of the Moon, their goddess Elune, instead of the Holy Light. Tahu Sagewind became a priest trainer for the tauren. It is possible that he founded the group of tauren priests due to his conversation with Aponi Brightmane, the first Tauren paladin, before Cataclysm. Гоблины жрецы Goblins use willpower to wield the Light, driven by greed.Micky Neilson on Twitter Альянс и Орда Пандарены Жрецы Pandaren priests, what they believe in and from where they draw their powers have not yet been addressed by canon sources. However, some in-game references do exist. Omnia Priests provide several quotes which refer to the 'light'Wowhead - Omnia Priest: * Let the light protect us! * Our enemies underestimate the power of the light. * The light will prevail. Другие Жрецы Жрецы Высших Эльфов The high elves, like the dwarves, adopted the religion from their allies the humans, and the high elven priests have devoutly contributed to the Church of the Light. The elves displayed a strong mastery of divine Light magic throughout the ages and during the Third War, the high elf priests joined the Alliance alongside high elven mages and these priests served bravely as healers to their human and dwarven allies. The priests also fought alongside their brethren when trying to fend off Arthas and his undead forces as he attacked their capital Silvermoon in Quel'Thalas. The Holy Light has many devotees among elvenkind. They spread a message of comfort and protection to the displaced, the hope of unity among elves, half-elves, and men - and revenge against the Scourge. Clad in robes but protected by a chain shirt, priests of the Holy Light appear tailored to look like the bastion of their faith. They wear holy symbols around their neck and they bow their heads to say a brief prayer (or in silent, reverent, contemplation). As a priest of the Holy Light dedicated to the aspect of protection, these acolytes prefer not to wade into battle, but to serve in the middle ranks of a group of allies and support them with petitions, prayers and spells. His staff is reserved for use only when a gap in his protection is breached. After the tragedies of the Third War, the high elven population is very small and few high elf priests remain, as most of those that are surviving now call themselves blood elves. Жрецы Огры Spell casters of any sort are rare among ogres, and priest are rarer still, yet they do exist. It is unlikely they follow the holy light, but not impossible. The two known objects of ogre worship are the gronn, who are worshiped by the gronn priest, and Nath, the ogre war god. No known priest worship Nath, whose followers are predominatly melee fighters. Начальные характеристики Category:Жрецы Category:Расы Категория:Фракции Категория:Орда - расы Категория:Альянс расы